


Ino's New Toy

by a54321



Category: Naruto
Genre: spank, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Another random RP I did with bookist383 https://www.deviantart.com/bookist383So yeah, this is gonna get a little weird XD
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Kudos: 3





	Ino's New Toy

Naruto was crying, but this was nothing new to the blonde. "How did you get this?" he bawled, not even believing that Ino managed to do something like this. He really had underestimated just how much that she liked playing with him. He knew, deep down, that he was more or less Ino's wedgie slave, no matter how much he denied it, but this was extreme even by her standards! He would expect Sakura to do this because he tried to do something perverted! Not Ino because she wanted to have fun!

Ino had managed to get her hands on a giant fan like Temari used. However, instead of being used to channel chakra, Ino had grabbed Naruto's underwear and attached it to the center of the fan, stretching it out. She had converted the fan and Naruto into a giant ping pong paddle. "It was a custom order from Suna," she explained as she swung the fan, giving Naruto a massive spank. "The custom fees were high, but it was well forth it," she said with a grin.

Naruto groaned as he dangled there uselessly. He didn't bother trying any jutsu at this point. Ino always managed to counter it somehow. "Can't you give me a break?" he asked. "I mean, my backside was already pink from yesterday!" he pointed out. "AND you made it red again!" he complained. "Why would I do that Naru-Booty?" she asked him with a smile as she gave him another ping-pong spank, making Naruto yelp. "Because I need a break!" Naruto insisted.

"That's not a good reason," Ino said bluntly. "Then give me time to think of one!" Naruto demanded. "Fine," Ino said with a roll of her eyes. "You have thirty seconds." Naruto's eyes widened as he tried to consider something. Anything. "Aren't you bored of me?" he asked. Ino looked at him. Naruto cringed as he braced for the impact. "Continue," Ino said. "I mean, you play with me every day you can," he said. "Don't you want a new toy?" he asked.

Ino actually considered it. A new toy...the thought never occurred to her...but having two toys would be twice the fun, and it would give Naru-Booty a little time to relax. She smiled. She already knew who would be a fun toy. The only question was how to train him. "Alright then Naru-Booty," she said. "You're going to help me. If you do that, then I think then you will earn your day off," she promised. Naruto gulped, wondering what he got himself in to.

Trying to hold strong though, he asked, “Okay, uh… how can I help?” The grin Ino was giving him, whether her intent was directed at him or her intended new toy, made Naruto sweat.

-

His hands down the back of his sweatpants as he rubbed his sore bottom, Naruto hissed as he continued walking along, muttering, “Of all stu-OO-OW-pid ideas… Find me his weakness-sss, aahhh… Yeah, like that’s a realistic goal! All I even know about Shikamaru is that he doesn’t do direct combat well. Why can’t THAT be enough?!”

Ino had, of course, explained that after giving his butt another paddle struck, making him howl.

Yeah, she can beat Shikamari in taijutsu. And, in fact, has. Apparently, it is “too much effort” though and toys are only fun if they’re easy to control. “Too much effort… Bah, she’s just being lazy!” She had to be if she actually expected the whiskered blonde to find Shikamaru’s exploitable weakness.

What did Naruto even know about deducing weaknesses anyways?

“Only ‘weakness’ I’ve ever found on anyone is to my…” His steps stopping, Naruto considered that for a moment. It was his personal technique and one that could be dangerously effective… when used on the right people.

Shikamaru always seemed cool and collected though.

“…Ah, screw it. It worked on Ebisu. And it’s not like I’ve got anything to lose.” Even ignoring his potential reward, it would be worth quite the laugh if this idea actually worked.

Straightening himself up a bit as he got into the right mindset for this, the orange-wearing boy headed out to where Shikamaru could usually be found…

-

…which was laying on his back with his hands behind his head.

Eyes closed as he rested back on the rooftop watching the clouds, Shikamaru was perfectly content. It was proving to be a nice, relaxing day, the sun was starting to set, and he hadn’t any interru- “Oi, Shikamariu! There you are!”

Releasing a breath, Shikamaru lazily opened up one eye to see Naruto standing over him. “Do I even wanna know why you’re interrupting my nap.”

Resisting the urge to point out that he was napping when the sun was starting to set, Naruto grinned and replied, “Maybe.”

Shikamaru just closed his eyes, deciding that it was probably smarter to take a nap, rather than listen to whatever stupid thing that Naruto was thinking of, making Naruto stomp his feet.

"Oh come on!" he said childishly. "Listen to me!" he insisted. "It's important!" he lied. Shikamaru sighed. He doubted that it was if Naruto was using that sort of voice. "What is it?" he asked, keeping his eyes closed. Opening them was too troublesome.

"Look! I have something to show you!" Naruto insisted. "What are we, three?" Shikamaru asked. He then sighed again, practically hearing Naruto pout next to him. "Fine," he said. "I will see whatever this is, but then you need let me relax," he told Naruto. "That works for me!" the blonde said happily. If this worked, then he would have all the info to tell Ino. If not, then, well, it wasn't like he had any better ideas anyway. Maybe he could try to find the weakness of some other ninja?

Shikamaru sighed as he opened his eyes and sat up, looking at Naruto. "Alright Naruto," he said with an impatient tone of voice. "What is it that you want to show me?" he asked him. Naruto then put his fingers together. "Sexy jutsu!" he said as he turned into the naked woman, smoke covering all the naughty miss.

Shikamaru was taken back. "What the?" he asked, startled. "Aww, nothing?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru didn't seem that horny. just shocked. But then Naruto looked at Shikamaru;s pants, seeing his tent. And then he saw that Shikamaru had a nose-bleed, the telltale sign of someone thinking perverted thoughts. "Heh?" Like what you see?" Naruto asked as he bent over, showing all his assets.

So Shikamaru might not be as perverted as Jiraiya and Ebisu...Maybe he just had a very repressed lust as opposed to a major perverted side? Well, whatever it was, Naruto was confident that if Shikamaru reacted like this, then Ino would be able to do whatever she wanted with him. Especially since Shikamaru only nodded dumbly as he stared at Naruto's body, his gaze darting between his backside and his chest.

Still, Naruto wanted to be sure that this was effective enough for Ino to control the boy… and it didn’t hurt that the whiskered boy always got a big laugh out of seeing people turn into helplessly horny idiots around this technique.

So, giving a giggle as the smoke started to slowly clear away, the blonde moved closer to his target, leaning forward a bit to stick out his boobs more. “See? I told you this was important.”

Shikamaru’s face heated up as he watched those boobs bounce lightly at the blonde’s sudden movement forward, a heavy breath escaping him as he dumbly nodded some more. He couldn’t think straight, His thoughts jumbled, eh tried to shake his head t clear it but just found himself leaning forward towards those boobs…

And let out a disappointed whine as Naruto stopped him with a single, delicate finger on his forehead. “Ah! Look on you want, cutie. But no touching… Not unless I say so.” With a well-placed wink, the blonde then turned and started walking away, hips swaying hypnotically with every step and making Shikamaru’s boner throb as he groaned with need while his legs wobbled.

_< i>Yeesh, he may not be as big of a pervert as Jiraiya but Shika sure has no control over himself when you give his lust a little tug!</i>_ Naruto thought, laughing wildly in his head… and then out loud once far enough away from the boy and transformed back into his boy form. _< i>I wonder how he’ll sleep tonight…</i>_

-

Minutes later, elsewhere, Ino was just finishing helping to close up the flower shop when there was a ding as the door opened. “I’m sorry but we’re clo- Oh, Naru-booty.” she said in surprise as the saw the blonde, who glared at her use of his nickname. “Don’t tell me you ALREADY found something.”

Naruto grinned as he made sure to do the one thing he could do. Back up against the wall. Yeah, Ino probably could wedgie him from the front, and has done so, multiple times. But she always preferred to wedgie him from the back so this was the safest thing that he could do. He didn't realize that he could have just sent a clone so that the real him would be safe.

He was so tamed by Ino that he was honestly a little afraid of her and subconsciously wanted to please her any way he could...and that meant going to see her personally. "Well?" Ino asked as she crossed her arms, smirking at how she had tamed Naruto over the months that she had known him, and was eager to imagine that Shikamaru would be just like Naruto, unable to disobey her in any way.

"Do you need some motivation to get you to talk?' Ino asked. "No! Mistre-I mean Ino!" Naruto said quickly, blushing at what almost came out his mouth. That was the first time he had almost called Ino "mistress", at least, the first time when he wasn't in Naru-Booty mode. He honestly wondered if that meant that he probably should get help. Luckily, Ino thought that Naruto just meant "miss" and didn't understand what he was really going to say.

"Shikamaru is horny!" he said, making Ino blinked, surprised. "What?" she asked. "I tried my sexy jutsu on him!" Naruto said quickly, wanting to get out and go somewhere where his poor booty would be safe. "He couldn't handle it! It wasn't like pervy-sage where he completely lost all control! It was more like he couldn't handle it! Like he couldn't figure out what to do and just wanted to do whatever with me!" he explained. "And you are pretty," he told Ino, not lying about that.

"You could use your beauty to hypnotize him!" he said. "Use my beauty?" Ino mused. "Yes...I could," she said with a smirk. She knew that she couldn't expect Shikamaru to mindlessly obey her at first. She would have to tempt him and train him. It would take time, but she could manage. "Good job Naruto," she said with a grin and waved her hand. "You are dismissed," she said with a smirk as Naruto ran away, feeling a bit guilty for what he did to his friend as Ino prepared to see Shikamaru tomorrow. She was going to have one heck of a surprise for him!

Once she was done closing up the flower shop, the kunoichi headed up to her room to prepare herself for battle… well, a sort of battle. One of her own sexiness versus Shikamaru’s willpower. And given that Shikamaru lacked the willpower to even pretend like he was paying attention in class, she liked her odds!

She didn’t wanna slam her arousing power into the lazy boy all at once though. No, that would be careless. She’d turn up the heat and then keep raising it until the boy’s brain could barely be considered functioning.

To that end, in laying out her outfit for the next day, she ditched the gauze wraps that normally wet on her thighs and the shorts that would normally accompany her skirt. She needed to show off more thigh and skin and her lack of those two items could easily be explained by having just forgotten them that morning if anyone asked.

Her long armband… things that went from her wrists to just above her elbows were replaced by fishnet ones to add a little bit more naughtiness to the

Her usual top should be fine though as it was already sleeveless and bared her midriff.

Stepping up her game though, she got out some light purple lipstick to better emphasize her mouth.

Giving the outfit a quick once over, she grinned confidently. “Oh yeah, this’ll get Shika’s blood pumping, and to all the right places too. As she then got ready for bed, she gave the clock a glance. “Shika will be hitting the sack soon. Heh, wonder he’s doing after his encounter with the sexy jutsu.” She dissolved into giggles imagining that as she climbed into bed.

Unfortunately, Ino wrongly assumed that Shikamaru was still affected by Naruto. While he had a boner for several minutes, it faded shortly afterward. It took constant and regular stimuli to keep a boner and if Shikamaru thought of something else, like clouds, then he would just go back to normal. So Ino would have to start all over again, but that wasn't a big deal. Naruto had barely done anything. No real progress was lost.

Shikamaru, meanwhile, just wrote off what Naruto did as one of his many pranks. He knew that the blonde was a prankster and just guessed that he was trying to make Shikamaru look like a fool. Thankfully, nobody else knew what happened. Still, Shikamaru couldn't help wondering if Naruto really did that just for his personal entertainment. He would have suspected Naruto would have had some other motive. But maybe he just wanted a reaction? Either way, he put it out of his mind as he went to bed, dreaming about clouds.

The next day, Ino smiled as she waited for Shikamaru to meet her. She wanted to meet somewhere secluded. While everyone knew that Naruto was her wedgie-toy, she knew that starting in private was important. And when Shikamaru walked by, he stopped and stared at Ino, never seeing her show so much skin. "Like what you see?" Ino asked with a wink as she ran her hands down her side.

"Ino… you.." Shikaru said, transfixed by what she saw. He had a small boner, but no blood was coming out of his nose yet. "Me," Ino agreed as she stepped forward and smiled. "Sit down please," she said as she gave her hip a small shake. "I want to talk with you," she said. Shikamaru obediently sat down on a nearby log, one that Ino placed there.

Although Shikamaru didn't know it, Ino had painted that log with red paint earlier, so that Shikamaru's pants would be quite different. That way, if she failed, she could write this off as a prank. But now that she knew that she succeeded, she knew that she could push Shikamaru much further. She licked her lips. 'Your ass is mine,' she thought.

It was all a manner of conditioning. He was already weak to this sort of stuff. Repeated bouts of helplessness would only make his condition worse since he clearly had no means of resisting.

Swallowing, the Nara boy tried to keep some of his wits about him. He blinked, trying to look at Ino’s face but, instead, he eyes kept drifting towards her legs, following the curve and especially towards the long slit on the side of her skirt.

“So, uh, whu… what did you want to talk about?” he asked, his eyes going to the top of her skirt’s slit as he instinctively tried to see if he could spot her panties there.

Luckily for her, going skimpy in that department as well meant that he wasn’t seeing anything but more skin.

Still standing, she strolled about in front of him, making her skirt lightly swish and her hips swing as she pretended to just be pacing about rather than strutting. “Oh, nothing too much. I just thought you might wanna hang out and, I don’t know…” she strutted closer to him while keeping the side of her skirt with the slit facing him, “get to know each other a little better.”

“Uh, um… why?” he asked distractedly, his head lowering as he unconsciously tried to get a look up her skirt.

Not letting him, she bent over and slinged one of her arms around his neck. “Oh Shika, why wouldn’t I? There’s nothing wrong with teammates bonding.” She breathed into his ear while pulling him so close that the side of his face was pushed against her breasts.

Ino was lucky for two reasons. First, that she had had some training as a seduction ninja. While it wasn't something that every ninja took (some like Hinata could never pull it off,) she took the course and was happy to apply her lessons. The second reason was a more simple one. She was blessed with very good legs and she knew it. She smiled as she watched Shikamaru look at her legs and thighs, smiling. 'Guess that it was a good thing I removed that gauze wrap," she mused to herself.

Now, fun as this was, she had to move things along a bit. Unlike with Naru-Booty, she couldn't just spank Shikamaru and call it a day. He would certainly react to that. She would need to build up to that, piece by piece. And she smiled, drooling at the potential of that. In a way, she missed the hunt, the thrill of the chase. Maybe Shikamaru would be the first of many toys. That would be fun.

As she held Shikamaru in her chest, she calculated what to do next. She needed to humiliate Shikamaru in some way, get him to associate her looks with being humiliated. She smiled, as she had a perfect way to do that. She sat down in Shikamaru's lap, grinning as she wrapped her hands around her friends waist and gently grabbed his underwear. She couldn't tell what they were, but didn't want to alert him as she attached them to a protrusion coming out the log. Shikamaru was in for a surprise when he got up.

Ino then smiled as he let go of Shikamaru and stood. "Can you follow me?" she asked as she bent over. "I want to show you something," she said with a blush, pretending that she was a slightly more confident Hinata. Shikamaru, obediently, got up and followed Ino, stepping forward as his underwear (which were now revealed to be tighty whiteys) were snagged on the protrusion and stretched his underwear. "What the?" Shikamaru asked, halfheartedly, stuck between arousal and the uncomfortable sensation, looking like a toy in need of an owner.

_< i>Perfect.</i>_ she thought, unbending her back just a little to make her posture seem slightly more natural while still jutting out her bottom for him to see. Bringing her hand up to her mouth in a faux attempt at trying not to show her amusement, she let slip out, “Hehehaha, are those tighty whities?!”

His face getting pinker, Shikamaru instinctively replied, “No!”

“Hehahaha, you liar!” Ino laughed out, one arm going around her stomach as she clutched her side and soon joined by the other as she stopped covering her mouth and bent over even more as she deliberately exaggerated the effects of her laughter to emphasize her butt more.

Blushing even more, the horny and embarrassed boy felt his boner twitch as his teammate’s psoiton made her skirt ride up more and, causing him to start stepping closer as he said, “O-okay, well, the thi-IIGGHH!” Unfortunately, in his nervousness, he’d forgotten that he still had a wedgie going on and grunted in pain as he steps pulled it tight and dug the cotton deeper into his butt.

Adding to Ino’s amusement, she could see that the wedgie helped emphasize his boner better as well. referring to his wedgie, she managed to stifle her laughter down enough to ask, “Nee-hahahd some help?”

“N-no, I go-got this!” Shikamaru stammered as she quickly tried to pull his briefs free from where they were stuck. Between his arousal and how embarrassed he was though, his fingers kept fumbling and he ended up stumbling another step forward, making his wedgie even worse. “Gyyrrk!”

After a few more laughs, Ino decided to step in in and literally slid up next to him, pressing her boobs against his shoulder as she said, “Here, let me help.”

"What are you doIIING!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he felt his underwear rising into his backside. He supposed that he was lucky that he didn't have a huge behind like Naruto did, but it still hurt. "There, there," Ino said as she lifted them up high in the air. "There we go. See? Nice and free," she said with a small smirk as she snapped them back against his backside, making him yelp. She would normally lift him into the air, but didn't want to overdo it. If she went too far, then she would end up in trouble.

Shikamaru took a deep breath, and seemed to be coming to his senses. Ino couldn't have that, so she rubbed Shikamaru's head and gave his neck a small lick, making every part of him stiffen up. "There we go," she said with a smile. "Doesn't that feel good?" she asked as Shikamaru shivered with delight. "Yes," he said breathlessly as he looked at Ino. "I need to go," he said quickly, having some sense of preservation.

Ino smirked, letting him get away...letting him think that he was. She knew very well where Shikamaru would go. He had a nice spot to watch clouds and he would be there. And Ino could meet him there. He was so flustered, that he didn't realize he was going the wrong way! Ino smirked, knowing that normally Shikamaru was quicker (he was the "number one at running away" as he put it,) but she could beat him now. Smirking she raced over to the hill and laid down.

Shikamaru was out of breath. His boner was a little deflated, but only a little. But before he could relax, Ino pulled him down next to her. "Hey Shika," she said with a wink as she put her arm on his chest. "Ino...you," Shikamaru began as Ino put a finger on his lips. "Just relax," she insisted with a smile, trying to conceal a smirk. She had covered the grass with itching powder (Ino had taken the antidote in advance.) Shikamaru would have to either deal with the embarrassing itch or remove his clothes. Personally, Ino hoped for the latter one.

As manageable as he was now, he would be even more so in his underwear… or even naked if she was lucky! After all, the powder was certainly getting plenty of tie to get worked into his clothes and Shikmaru certainly wasn’t helping himself there.

With Ino’s body pressing against him, the boy was already squirming as his boner throbbed some more. _< i>Oh kami, she feels sooohhh gooood…</i>_ he thought deliriously as his head spun. Ino’s body, toned yet with just the right amount of softness that he could feel through his clothes, felt so pleasing and his dick twitched and ached as he felt a deeply repressed urge to hump against something.

Squirming as much as he was, he was unintentionally rubbing the itching powder even harder into his clothes. When the powder DID start to take effect, he at first didn’t pay the slight itching beginning to spark up on his back as the backs of his legs any mind. He’d been squirming so much that he just naturally started doing even more of that as the itching spread and increased.

As his body started to really wriggle though, Ino sat herself up. “Shikamaru, what are you doing?” she asked, playing innocent.

“Uuugghh, I’m itcchhyyyy!” he replied, voice whiny as he struggled to cope with it, even grinding his butt against the ground.

“Well, seeing as how you took the long way over here, I’ll just ask: did you get anything in your clothes on the way over?” of course, with how horny and flustered he was, she doubted that he was even paying attention to anything on his run over here.

Shikamaru wasn't an idiot. Even in his horny state, he knew the forests around Konoha like the back of his hand. Not to mention, that he lived next to Nara Forest and traveled there on a near daily basis. He knew that there was nothing in the forest that should be causing him to itch this much.

Poison Ivy did exist, and every ninja has gotten it at least one time, but there were no red lines on Shikamaru. Nonetheless, it made no difference, because he didn't hear what Ino had said to him. He itched and rolled his body on the ground. He shook and scratched his body, trying to get rid of the horrible sensations that he was feeling. He seemed too horny to realize that he should take off his clothes. Luckily, Ino would be all too happy to assist him.

"There, there," she said soothingly as she grabbed Shikamaru and began to rub him, making him moan. 'That's right,' Ino thought. 'I am the source of your release, your pleasure,' she mused. "I think I know what to do," she cooed. "You need to remove your clothes," she said with a smile as she removed his Chunin vest. Shikamaru blushed. "Ino!" he exclaimed. "You! I mean me! I mean!" he tried to say some sort of objection, before Ino put her finger to his lips.

"Shh," she said. "Just listen to Ino," she said. "Yeah," Shikamaru said, defeated. His member was still high up. He stood still and gave a sigh of relief as his vest was removed, and the itching sensation reduced. Ino was right. He moved his hands to his shoes, wanting to keep his dignity as long as possible, not even considering he could go somewhere else. Ino didn't mind. He was obeying her so what did she care which clothes he removed first?

And even better, the boy wasn’t even putting up a fight! Before going into his Naru-booty state, Naruto at least tended to have to make her put in some effort, either by avoiding clumsy attacks thrown from the boy or having to increase the force of the wedgies she gave him in order to get the stubborn blonde to listen. And holding him still for a booty massage while his butt would be wiggling so much could be annoying.

Shikamaru, however, was so easily influenced by his lust that no exertion or real effort was required on Ino’s part to make him listen!

Even looking as uncomfortable as he was, the boy was soon pushing down his pants, the Nara shyly keeping his hands positioned in front of his white briefs. Of course, Ino could already see what was going on down there and did an exaggerated gasp of shock. “Shika, am I seeing what I think I’m seeing?” she asked, hand over her mouth to both add to her look of surprise and, more importantly, hide her growing smirk.

“Um, n-no…” he answered, shamefully taking a steps back.

“Really? Because it looks to me like you’ve either stuffed a weapon down your boy panties…” she couldn’t help letting out a slight giggle as he winced at her choice of words to describe his underwear, “or you’ve got a hardon.” Maintaining her act, she put her hands on her hips, “And you REALLY don’t seem like the type to hide a weapon down there.”

Shikamaru blushed as he stammered, trying to think of an answer, while Ino giggled.

Ino chuckled and, even though Shikamaru was itching, he was still wearing his shirt and hair tie. As usual, Ino decided that it was best to start out small and work her way up from there. "Let me help you," she said as she reached up and untied his hair tie, surprised at how long his hair actually was. Shikamaru looked almost feminine.

Almost. His face could never be mistaken for a girl's. Unlike with Naruto, who could pass for a girl, Shikamaru had a much more angular and rougher face. Disappointing, but Ino was pleased that she had another way to humiliate him later on. "Looking pretty there," She teased as Shikamaru blushed.

Then, he rubbed his chest and back against the ground, rather like a dog. "Let's get that nasty old shirt off you next," she said calmly as she rubbed his back with her finger and then licked it, making Shikamaru moan again at the image. He didn't resist at all when Ino pulled the shirt over his head, leaving him almost naked, with just his underwear on. He looked dazed, defeated and strangely submissive. Just how Ino liked her toys.

Not that he’d stopped itching, his brain was also able to catch up with the events happening around. Though he was too horny to think properly, he was now, at least, fully aware of his situation: stripped down to nothing but his tighty whities with a wicked boner all in front of Ino.

Shivering, he started to say, “Uh, ma-maybe I should go-OOHHH!” he was taken by surprise as Ino fully wrapped her bare legs and arms now able to press right against his skin so that eh could properly feel her body on him.

And it did feel GOOD! His boner was twitching as she asked, “Aw, why? You feeling cold now that you’re all stripped down to your adorable little undies?”

Grasping at straws to try and escape, Shikamaru frantically nodded his head as he fell into yet another trap. “Ye-yeah…. It’s chilly…”

Giggling in reply, she smoothly said, “Well then, how about I warm you up a little?” she asked as she pulled one of her hands away from him before bringing it back down on his undies clad bottom.

“EEK!” Grimacing at the impact on his butt, eh whined, “I-ino, what the heck?!”

Making sure to stop any budding resistance, she nuzzled her head against his, saying, “I just thought some spanks would help you keep warm is all.” Planting a soft kiss on his neck that made him groan as she added tongue to it, the blonde knew she had him. “Doesn’t that sound like a good idea, Shika?”

Shikamaru looked away from Ino and groaned and shook his small bottom a bit. What was happening? He knew that he wanted to be away from this. He didn't want to be spanked by Ino! He didn't like being spanked at all! And yet, he felt warm...he felt warm when Ino spanked him...he didn't have any other clothes on...and he felt warm when he was spanked. It couldn't hurt, could it? It couldn't hurt to let Ino spank him, just a little.

Then, his underwear began to itch and he squirmed. He didn't know what he was supposed to be doing. His backside itched. His groin itched and his balls itched. He wanted the itching to end. "I want to feel good!" he blurted out loud as he squirmed on the ground, looking ridiculous. Ino only chuckled at what he said. "Feel good huh?" she asked. "Feel good huh? I think that you know what it is that you need to do," she said sensually as she whispered into Shikamaru's ear.

"Take off those boy panties. Strip fully naked for me," she ordered him. "Let me see the real you," she said. She wanted Shikamaru to do it on his own. If he obeyed her of his own volition, without her helping him along or guiding him, then she knew that she could hold on to him, at least for now. Otherwise, that meant she would have to go back to work. Shikamaru took a deep breath. His groin was uncomfortable and he couldn’t help it as he pushed himself out of his underwear, moaning at the freedom he felt. He then smiled, feeling no itching as he looked at Ino.

"Thank you," he said, realizing that she was right. Maybe he should listen to her more often? He then shook his head, wondering where that thought came from. He wasn't that far gone to think he should be obeying Ino, but he didn't really mind that Ino was seeing him naked, his erection on full display. He was now perfectly suited for Ino to do whatever she wanted with him.

Dazed and horny as he was, the boy didn’t even register Ino letting out a squeal of delight as she looked over his naked body, not even trying to hide her grin from him anymore as she thought, _< i>YES, HE IS MINE!</i>_ To think, it could actually be this easy to control Shikamaru, the boy who normally would be likely refuse or half ass orders from one of his actual superiors out of pure laziness.

Now, it was time for the girl to seize her prize and enjoy herself.

Moving herself away from where she spread the itching powder so that Shikamaru wouldn’t get any more on himself, Ino sat herself down on the grass and patted her lap. “Alright now, cutie. Get your pretty self over here so I can warm you up… and maybe give you just a LITTLE soothing between your legs.” She had zero intentions of letting him cum this time but some teasing down there to further erode his senses would certainly help with her efforts.

Shikamaru’s erection twitched at the offers being made to him and so, with jus ta bit of hesitance, he started walking towards her, his steps slow and, starting to crawl over her lap into the Over the Knee (OTK) position, mumbled, “O-okay…”

Spreading her legs a bit, the blonde let his hardon slip between her thighs and then clamped them together, trapping it there.

The soft, warm, and squeezing sensation around his erection immediately caused Shikamaru’s body to spasm as he let out a long, “OOOHHHHH!” Just as he tried to thrust between those thighs though, Ino’s hand gave his bottom a hard SMACK. “Aagghhhooohhh!”

“Ah ah ah, no humping or thrusting, you naughty boy.” she scolded him playfully before evilly rubbing her thighs together.

Shikamaru gave another moan as Ino rubbed his member with her thighs. He was horny. and there was no denying it. And being with Ino over her lap was making him even hornier. He didn't care what was going on now, not really. He just wanted to feel good. Meanwhile, Ino smiled as she rubbed his backside, sighing to herself.   
  
She had to admit that she was a bit disappointed in it. His backside was on the thin side and didn't have nearly as much meat in it as Naru-Booty did. And while she had fun spanking Shikamaru regardless, she had to admit that she did prefer to spank Naru-Booty. He had the sort of giant ass that never got old! Well, she licked her lips as she stared at Shikamaru's thinner frame.   
  
There was something fun about dominating Shikamaru. Maybe it was because he was normally in charge on their missions? Whereas Naruto couldn't be in charge of a one-man band! She smiled as she spanked Shikamaru again, but instead of watching his backside, she watched the rest of him. His body stiffened and sweat came down the back of his head. She smiled and rubbed his rear end.   
  
"Having fun?" she asked him. "Yesss....more," Shikamaru begged. "Ah-ah," Ino said as she wagged his finger. "You have to ask nicely," she said with a smirk. "Please, Ino? More?" Shikamaru asked, dumbly. "Well, since you put it that way," Ino said. She then spanked him, making him moan again.   
  
"How could I say no?" she asked with a giggle. She knew she couldn't make him call her "mistress" or anything. She had fun with Naruto for months and couldn't manage that! But she could still have a lot of fun with him! Maybe use him as furniture? Or have him be a house cat and chase after light? He was already lazy as a cat anyway.

<i>Yeah, a cute little kitty seems just right. He’s already as helpless as a kitten anyways right now!</i> Another giggle escaped her as she thought that before slapping his bottom once again, causing a stinging sensation to flaer up across it again as his hips were pushed forward.

“AAAGGHHOOOHHHH!” And of course, moving his hips had his boner rubbing against the inside of Ino’s thighs. Naturally, he started leaking precum now.

Feeling it on her thighs, Ino almost grimaced but ultimately just shrugged. It was nothing she couldn’t wipe off when she was done. And the slickness caused her to rub her thighs together more, making Shikamaru’s body writhe on her lap as she started raining down more spanks on him, chakra getting channeled into her arm to boos her strength.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

“Aaagghghooohhhh, hhyyrrgghh, ahhoowwwoohhhiiiee, oohhh pleeeassssse!” he didn’t even know what he was begging for but his stiffy was aching and his bottom, now a lovely and intense shade of pink, was terribly sore.

Carefully, she started caressing his butt now, making him whimper as she asked, “Please what?” his butt squirmed against her hand and this moved his erection more against her thighs, turning his sounds into a delightful mewling moan. “Oh, I know! Maybe, you want me to take care of you. Is that it? Do you want me to give that throbbing thing between your legs some more attention? Some REAL petting?”

Shikamaru nodded desperately.

Ino now faced a dilemma. She wasn't really into giving Shikamaru a hand job, not really. To her, that part of the body was something she only ever wanted to touch on somebody she was dating, at the very least. She already went further with Shikamaru than she did with Naruto by holding his member in between her thighs...but she did want to make Shikamaru cum. If he handled it on his own, or she let it deflate, she knew that she would lose some of her power over him.

And she could not give him a chance to collect himself. Then, she realized that she had a way to do so. He was obeying her after all. Smiling to herself, she rubbed her thighs on his member. Shikamaru immediately moaned in reaction.

"Iiiiinnnnooo," he groaned. "Yes?" she asked innocently as she rubbed him. "What...what are?" he tried to say. "I am helping you relax," she said as she rubbed his behind, comforting him, making him relax. "Relax," Shikamaru agreed as he moaned. "Relax," Ino said again. "Let that big brain of yours just relax," Ino said. "I will do all the thinking for you. Just relax for me," she said.

Shikamaru smiled and his eyes glazed over as if hypnotized. "Relaxed," he said with a sigh. Then, Ino grimaced as she felt liquid all over her thighs. Shikamaru had just came all over her. "How are we feeling?" Ino asked as she rubbed his back. "Mmmm...." Shikamaru groaned, not answering anymore, having the glazed smile on his face. 'Wait..." Ino thought. "Is this his version of Naru-Booty?" she asked. When Naruto became overstimulated, he became Naru-Booty, a submissive and horny girl version of himself.

Maybe this was Shikamaru's equivalent? Someone too lazy to think for himself? It sure fit him! Ino smiled as she released Shikamaru. "Stand up," she ordered him. Shikamaru did nothing. "Ummm...you want to stand up," she said, marveling as Shikamaru obeyed, lost in his mind, a dumb smile on his face. "I...want stand," he said, not even knowing he was naked. Ino giggled.

She wanted to play with Shikamaru! She wanted to play with him so much, that she forgot that the Sand Siblings were going to be in town, and someone might be looking for Shikamaru later on. But right now, she knew that she could play with Shikamaru. Maybe make him a cat after all? Her parents were on a mission and nobody was home...

It was certainly something that would be worth experimenting with. After all, the progress she’d made with him already today far exceeded what would have even been her wildest hopes for her lazy teammate less than even 24 hours ago. Letting the opportunity to further condition Shikamaru into obedience slip by when anything could happen between now and tomorrow would be foolish.

So, after grabbing some cloth and wiping herself down, she placed a single finger underneath Shikamaru’s chin and tickled him there, making the boy lean in towards her as she said, “Come on, Shika. We’re heading back to my place for a little more fun.” She turned and started walking but quickly noticed how slow he was moving.

Facepalming as she realized the issue, Ino opted to provide incentive for him to move faster and stepped behind the boy before giving his pinkened bottom another good SMACK. “YEOWCHIE!”

“Move it, lazy butt!” she ordered and he was quickly scrambling to move forward, falling into pace behind her as she took the lead for him to follow. _< i>Oh man, to think I’ve wasted so much time NOT doing this before!</i>_ she thought with no small amount of amusement at how easy this was turning out to be.

-

One might think it would be hard to traverse Konoha stealthily even as a ninja. One would also be WRONG to think that. Just sticking to the rooftops is reliable enough since people have a tendency to NOT look up.

As such, Ino and Shikamaru were soon climbing inside through her bedroom window.

Ino smirked as they were in her room and Shikamaru was just standing there. Ino was about to begin, before she realized something...did everyone have that sort of state? Did everyone have a way that they could be pushed into that made them more compliant? Naruto and Shikamaru did. She did wonder...did she have a way that she could be pushed into a similar state? Or Sakura? Or Tsunade?

She shivered with delight and the possibility of collecting more toys and fear at the possibility that she could be collected as well. Then she shook her head. "Focus Ino," she said as she looked at Shikamaru, not knowing how long his lazy state would last. "Shikamaru...you are such a good pet?" she said as she leaned against him and rubbed his neck.

Shikamaru smiled at the reaction and leaned into her. Ino was a bit disappointed that he wasn't getting an erection, but guessed that it was because he was too relaxed and lazy to really be horny, but he wasn't too relaxed to feel pleasure. "Hmm," Shikamaru hummed, not sure of what to do about what Ino said as he rubbed against her. "Tee, he, look at you, leaning into me," Ino said as she rubbed his back. "You are such a cute pet!" she said. "Now then, let's get you to stand properly," she insisted.

"Pets don't exactly stand on all fours," she said as Shikamaru lowered himself to his hands and knees, smiling. Ino saw that the look of intelligence was returning to him. It was just like Naru-Booty and she couldn't keep this state active for long. The body normally reset itself after a bit. Maybe there was a way to lengthen it? She would have to find out. "Now then," she said. "You feel lazy...but that is okay. I will take care of you," she said.

"Yeah," Shikamaru repeated as he looked up at Ino with adoration in his eyes. "You...take care of me," he said. Ino smiled. "You are my kitty cat right?" she asked. "Kitty?" Shikamaru looked confused, not getting it. Ino guessed that his state of total obedience didn't last long. "You are like a cat," she corrected as she scratched his chin.

"Play with yarn, sleeping on my lap, chasing butterflies. Sounds so nice doesn't it?" she asked. "Yeah," Shikamaru said as he began to purr from the scratching. Ino smiled, wondering what her teammate would be as more of a cat. "How are you feeling?" she asked Shikamaru. "Purrfect," he said, subconsciously joking.

“Heheha, oh yes you are! My perfect little kitty!” she praised him, switching from the light scratching under his chin to petting along the side of his face and his head, fingers getting along his ear where she knew cats liked.

Sure, he wasn’t ACTUALLY part cat but getting him to respond well to petting there was a nice touch.

As he lifted his head up to get more of her touch, Ino took notice of how his head was positioned awfully close to the hem of her skirt. Smirking, she adjusted her posture just enough that he could get a look up at her peach colored thong.

Shikamaru’s eyes went from half-lidded to wide at the sight. His breathing also increased and she could hear his breathing start to increase. His body was positioned so that she couldn’t see it at the moment but she was sure that he had an erection. “Heh, let’s get a toy for you to play with, kitty.”

As Ino went to go and get some toys from downstairs, she was unaware of another presence that would match er own…

-

“What do you mean he isn’t here?!” Temari snapped angrily at Lady Tsunade.

Rolling her eyes, the Hokage replied that, “I mean, he isn’t in today. Which is fairly normal. Contrary to popular belief, keeping a foreign shinobi’s boytoy in the building to be ready whenever she visits isn’t a priority to me. And it probably isn’t one to him either now that I think about it.”

Temari was worried. "Was he kidnapped?" she asked. It was unusual within a ninja village, but it could happen. Tsunade shook her head. "No," she confirmed. "There is no report of him leaving the village nor his chakra signature. He was last scene heading to his favorite spot on the hill," she explained.

Temari nodded, hoping that Shikamaru had a good reason for not showing up! But she would figure it out when she saw his clothes lying around. And the itching powder in the grass. And when she heard reports of Ino in the area, she would know where to go...

Meanwhile, Ino smiled as she grabbed a laser pointer and chuckled as she shined her light at a wall. Immediately, Shikamaru followed it as he had a grin on his face. "Mine!" he said as he pounced low on it! He smiled opening his hands, but finding nothing. "What the?" he asked, sounding confused. Ino chuckled.

"There it is Shikamaru!" she said. This was so funny! Shikamaru almost made a better pet than he did a friend! And she saw Shikamwru crouch, his butt in the air as he pounced again. "I got you now!" he said with a grin. "Where did you go?" he asked, not knowing why the light was taunting him so much...Ino laughed at this as she decided to play with him more as she rolled out a ball of yarn.

Shikamaru immediately forgot about the red dot as he bat the yarn between his hands. He nibbled on a strand of yarn as he got on his back, his erection in the air as he batted it with his palms. "This is so fun!" he said with a goofy grin as the yarn started to tangle in his hands. Ino smiled, figuring that she could try feeding him next. Seeing Shikamaru eat out of a bowl would be funny...and then she heard a knocking on the door..."Who could that be?" she asked.

Thinking fast, Ino took out the laser light again and used it to quickly direct Shikamaru… cat Shikamaru… Catmaru upstairs so that eh would be out of sight and hopefully just laze around up there until whoever was at the door left.

Taking a moment to compose herself so that she wouldn’t look suspicious as louder knocks banged on the door, Ino called out, “Coming!” Approaching and then pulling open he door, Ino was surprised to be greeted by another blonde. “Temari?” she asked, head tilting in legitimate confusion.

Standing taller than Ino, the older blonde leaned down to meet Ino eye to eye, also forcing the younger blonde to elan back a bit. “Yep, me.” Eyes narrowing, the sand kunoichi cut to the chase, “Now, where is that lazy pineapple headed teammate of yours?”

“Uh… huh?” Ino asked, legitimately confused. Not by what Temari meant but more the WHY of her question.

“Shikamar=u, you idiot!” Temari snapped.

“Um, have you checked his-”

“Don’t play dumb.” Temari said firmly with atone that made Ino’s body stiffen up in fright. “I found his clothes by one of his cloud watching spots. And I heard that you were around there. AND I found the itching powder on the grass. AND unlike you, I’m not stupid!”

Ino wasn't sure what to do now, as she realized what had happened. "Umm, well, uhh," She said, not realizing that she was moving the laser pointer down back toward the floor that she was standing on, bringing the naked Shikamaru down with the light, still catlike. Ino smacked her head, wishing that she had closed a door behind him. "Heh, heh," She said as Temari glared at her. "I see," she said with an unusual look. "So, you found out about this," she said, knowing what was going on.

"You know?" Ino asked. "Course I do. Did you really think he was that easy to break? Please. I've done this way before you did. I did all the work!" she bragged as she looked at Shikamaru. "Wake up, lazy ass!" she said as she spanked him sharply, snapping Shikamaru out of it. "Temari, Ino, what's going on?" he asked. Then, he blushed as he realized he was on all fours, naked as he stood and hid, covering his groin. Temari tossed his clothes to him.

"Go change!" she said, not really caring as she looked at Ino. "I think that Ino needs to have a talk with me. And stay here!" she added as Ino tried to look small. "So...no hard feelings? I mean...I didn't mean to steal your toy," she said. "I'll be lucky if he is after this mess!" Temari growled. "Thanks to this, he will think about what happened. He will figure out what you did to him, and he will know that I did the same thing!" she glared.

"Normally, I would just spank you, but I figure that I am just going to let Shikamaru do whatever he wants to you," she said. "He's smarter than me. I know he'll have some good ideas," she said. "But...why break the spell?" Ino asked. "You...you didn't have to lose it...I would have let you keep him," she said truthfully. Temari had a small blush on her face, trying to think of an answer.

"Be quiet!" she said. Ino, however, had a suspicion. Maybe...Maybe Temari just wanted an excuse not to have him under that spell. "And I don't need it," Temari said. "I can get him to do what I want anyway. I don't need to mess with him that much," she added. "Although making him act like a cat will be harder now," she admitted. "He was funny that way," Ino admitted. "Heh. You should have seen him at night. Yodeling with the other cats!" Temari laughed.

Taking this as a cue to relax a bit more, Ino allowed herself to start laughing as well, the two blondes slowly giggling more and more. “So, ha-how… how did you even get hi-ha-him anyways? And, haha, why?” Ino asked between laughs.

“Oh, putting him under my spell was the easy part.” Temari replied, smirking as she remembered how it happened. “The brainwashing stuff was actually pretty hard but he really is just stupidly susceptible to seduction. I figured that out on one of my earlier visits here when he was showing me around after I got bored with the usual tour guide…”

-

“Okay, seriously, do you do ANYTING interesting besides play shogi?” Temari asked Shikamaru as she followed him around the village in the hopes of finding SOME source of entertainment.

“I watch clouds.” Shikamaru replied with a shrug.

“That’s not what I mean and you know it!” she snapped, getting increasingly annoyed with this trip thus far. “I swear, sometimes I think you wouldn’t know a good time if it was shoved in front of your face.”

Shikamaru gave a noncommittal shrug. "Everyone has their own version of a good time," he pointed out. "Choji likes going for barbecue, Ino loves shopping for new clothes...("I do not!" Ino objected. "I also do my hair and makeup!" she insisted as Temari glared at her. "Sorry.")..."And I like to play Shogi, feed deer and watch clouds," he said with a shrug. "What do you do for fun?" he asked her. Temari blushed. "Shut up," she mumbled.

In truth her hobby was floral appreciation and that was really no more exciting than what Shikamaru did in his spare tine. But...she didn't want to do something that she did at home. She wanted to have something more exciting to do! But, maybe Konoha didn't have a lot of exciting things to do? She looked around. There were no clubs or excitement as far as she could see.

She sighed. It seemed that she had forgotten that ninja villages were a business designed to protect their countries first. No wonder all of the best entertainment happened in other cities. But then she remembered that she had great entertainment standing right next to her, Shikamaru himself.

Temari grinned. She then grabbed his arm and wrapped her large chest around him. "Hey, Shikamaru, in that case, want to go back to my hotel room?" she asked with a sultry tone of voice. "I am sure that we can have some real fun there," she breathed, almost appearing to be panting. ("You took seduction courses too?" Ino asked. "Yeah, but I suck at them," Temari admitted. "I'm only good with the physical stuff. Kankuro is the one who really mastered getting others wrapped around his finger.") Shikamaru stiffened up, blushing, but nodded. "Sure...Temari," he said as he let Temari guide him back to her hotel room.

She cared enough to want to do this in private...which she didn't get why. Maybe she just felt that she didn't want anyone else to see? That had to be it.

Besides, there was only so much you could get away with ding right out in the public eye. If she really wanted to have some fun then this did need to be taken elsewhere.

She kept an arm around him possessively on the way back to her hotel room and his body against her side. To her surprise, even just this was enough that she could notice a tent pitched in his pants by the time they started going through her door.

(Wait, he got a boner just from THAT?” Ino asked in disbelief. “You didn’t even show any extra skin and barely had the seduction going!”

“I’m pretty a lot of that was mental.” Temari replied with a shrug. “He really is hopeless when he’s being seduced and his mind was probably a wandering mess of imagined lewd possibilities by the time we got through the door. Probably doesn’t help him any that I’m half sure that he’s never even given himself so much as a stroke down there.”)

Grinning down at the bulge as she kicked the door shut behind her, the blonde said, “Well well well, maybe you DO now a good time when you see it.”

Swallowing nervously as the sand kunoiachi started sauntering closer to him with a sway in her hips, Shikamaru began to stammer that, “Well, um… i-it’s just that…” he trailed off as she stood directly in front of him, their bodies lined up so that his face was just inches away from exposed cleavage, making him blush even more.

"Well, I want to have some real fun," Temari said as she was about to just mess with him some more, maybe spank him or have him act like a chair...but she realized that would only go so far. She remembered something that Kankuro had told her, "True seducing is an art form. It's push and pull, give and take. You can get by on just one, but to really get someone, you need both things," he said.

("Really?" Ino asked surprised. "I never really tried it that way," she commented. Temaro shrugged. "That's what he said. Something about being flexible. And...don't tell him I said this, but he is an expert on seduction. He knows what he talks about," she said, leaving out the part of how she never tried to give until Shikamaru was there on her room with her.)

"Sit down on the bed," she said with a grin. "I am going to freshen up," she said with a wink and a swing of her hips as she walked onto her bathroom. It was a lie. Freshening up just meant stripping to her underwear. She was wearing a lacy black bra and panties because...she didn't know why she picked them. Still, she waited for five minutes before coming out, arms behind her head, casually showing off her massive Assets.

"Like what you see?" she asked. "No...don't answer. Little Shikamaru clearly does," she said with a lick of her lips. Then, while Shikamaru was blushing and trying to react, she laid on his lap with her large backside in the air. "You know what to do right?" Temari asked. "Make me feel something good! Do it...and I will request you as my guide every time I come here," she said, truthfully. She didn't get it. Why was she going this far? She was three years his senior! But...it felt ok. Even laying over his lap...she kind of liked it.

And besides that, there as certainly a fun little thrill to all this.

She could feel his members poking at her stomach through his pants and, turning her head to look at his face, his blush looked like it was going to start spreading down to his neck at this rate. The boy was absolutely shaking as he nervously nodded his head and lifted up an unsteady hand. “O…okay…”

Taking a shuddery breath, the Nara forced himself to swiftly bring his hand down on the blonde’s bottom with an audible SMACK that made those curvy cheeks wobble!

However, aside from her body moving a bit, Temari’s only reaction was to giggle and teasingly ask, “Come on, is that all you got?”

(Wait, the spank didn’t hurt?” Ino asked, head titling in confusion. She knew Shikamaru’s taijutsu was weak but she didn’t know it was THAT weak.

“Kid, I have GAARA as a little brother.” Temari replied dismissively, adding that, “If I couldn’t take a spanking from the Nara brat without flinching then I wouldn’t last five seconds in the same house as my brother.”)

Temari wiggled herself on Shikamaru’s ap, making the boy gasp as she stimulated his erection. “Come on, hit me harder. I KNOW you wanna see this REALLY booty jiggle.” she teased him, adding some extra wiggle to her butt.

Shikamaru smiled and nodded his head, almost drooling as he looked at Tamari's rear end. Then, he raised his hand again and gave Tamari's cheeks a loud swat! Smack! The pain Temari felt was not pain. Having a cheeky grin on her face, smiling at this. There was a thrill she had never experienced or imagined! She was over Shikamaru's lap, her backside in the air, practically the pose of submission, and she was the one in control!

She smiled wider, liking this so much! This was so much better than just spanking Shikamaru! This...this felt so much better! Maybe it was because she had a submissive side? Maybe it was because she got to show off? Like she was saying, "I am in so much control that I can let Shikamaru have his way with me without fear! Or maybe it was because she wanted Shikamaru to have fun as well? Whatever it was, Temari grinned wider.

"Again! You're barely putting any muscle behind it!" she scolded him as she raised her bottom, not minding that she was being poked by his erection. "I want my ass to jiggle!" she ordered. Shikamaru looked at Temari, blinded by lust as he nodded. "Yeah," he said as he raised both of his hands and brought them both down! One landed on each cheek, making them jiggle as Temari let out a Yelp! "Like that!" she said. "Just like that! This is a spanking! I need to feel it!" she said with a grin.

"Nice to see that you can actually put some effort behind this!" she taunted. Shikamaru looked at her bottom, and then spanked her in the dead center of her behind, making her yelp again. She might be sore in the morning, but it was worth it. "And that is how I found my tour guide," Temari finished. "Trust me, I broke him down way earlier than you did. I could get him to do what I wanted so much easier. I could do in minutes what took you hours," she bragged. Ino giggled. "Well, I guess that I don't have skin in the game," she said, having figured out why Temari was ok with getting spanked by Shikamaru. Despite what she said, Temari wasn't the sort to let some random guy spank her. Ino wasn't fooled, even if Temari was.

She had almost considered teasing the older blonde about that when she realized something much MUCH more amusing. “Wait, earlier, you said that Gaara, your LITTLE BROTHER, spanks you?!”

Face flushing, Temari snapped, “You try telling him NOT to do something! Especially if he’s actually annoyed with me about something!”

“I know but, hehaha, like, why?!” Ino asked, having a hard time imagining the creepy boy engaging in something so… simple to punish Temari with.

“Because apparently, even when he was insane, he was still curious about girls.” Temari muttered, beginning to stomp past the giggling younger blonde as she headed upstairs to go and deal with a no doubt horrendously embarrassed Shikamaru.

Playing with him should help dial down her embarrassment.

To her surprise, Shikamaru was waiting for her. He had fully dressed and was sitting, one leg crossed over the other. "Temari," he said. "So...I make a good cat?" he asked. Temari gulped. She and Ino had forgotten. He was a ninja. "How much did you hear?" she asked. "All of it," Shikamaru said as Temari sighed. "Sorry, but it was a lot of fun," she said as she unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her clevage.

"But I know of a way to make it all better," she said with a grin. This time Shikamaru kept his gaze focused on her eyes. "Nice try. But that won't work so easily now," he said. Temari pouted. "Sure?" she asked. "I am sure," Shikamaru said firmly.

Finally, Temari sighed. "Alright. What do me and Ino need to do to get you to forgive us?" she asked, accepting that she wouldn't be able to have fun with him so easily. She included Ino because she had a feeling that Shikamaru would want to make sure she suffered a bit too. And...and Temari wasn't entirely sure that they didn't deserve this.

"And no worries! We will agree!" she promised. Temari wasn't stupid. She knew that Shikamaru would outwit her and Ino and they would end up on the same situation they left him in. She'd rather it was of her own free will. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and then gave the sort of grin that Temari had a feeling mirrored the one she and Ino wore as he molded his shadow to form a dog collar and leash.

"Don't worry. It will be confined to Nara forest," he promised. "You two did keep it private," he said. Temari nodded her head. Well, there were worse fates that being his bitch...then she realized just how appropriate the punishment was.

Later…

“Arf, arf, arf!” _< i>Cheeky asshole couldn’t even let us speak normally!</i>_ Ino, currently naked aside from her collar as she licked Shikamaru’s neck while an equally naked Temari was licking somewhere… lower. The younger blonde could only find two upsides to this situation.

One, Sikamaru was proving to be so dazed with lust right now that the only reason Ino wasn’t turning the tables on him right now was Temari’s presence. Meaning that Ino could probably still have a little fun with him another time.

Two, acting like a dog, Ino wondered if Kiba might have been the better choice to try adding to her collection…


End file.
